


empty spaces , emptier people

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Men Crying, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Xander can't speak to anyone, but he still calls for Laslow when nobody is watching .They both miss their mothers a lot.





	empty spaces , emptier people

The first time Xander calls for Laslow, it's the darkest hour of the night.

He's still in his armor , his stone face broken as he flips through a story book, and Laslow ponders just how lonely this man truly is. A book meant for children, one would assume - but Laslow doesn't ask until he's stripped Xander of his armor , wordless in doing so . It's in a different language, he notices . There are paintings of the forest, and warriors, and deer - and Xander reads it perfectly , as if it were his first language .

 

" ... It's my mother's," he quietly whispers . " This , and ..." He points at his circlet . " It was hers, once . Father ...destroyed everything else . It makes forgetting easier, or so he believed as he tried to find her in any and every woman. " 

Laslow sits down besides Xander.   
" ... I miss my mother too," he mutters . He forgoes the need for titles - it feels too intimate to use them .

 

The stone on Xander's face cracks and breaks further - it becomes soft mud as a tear rolls down on it, before he can stop it .

 

Etiquette be fucking damned, Laslow thinks , and he hugs him . Xander trembles , letting out a tittering sigh as he tries to swallow a sob - but it just comes out more violently . Laslow holds him tighter .  
" Shh, shh, just let it all out..." Laslow whispers, holding Xander as he muffles his sobs in his shoulder .   
He should be the bigger person . He should be solemn, stoic , a pillar of strength for Xander to rely on.  
But he doesn't - he's only human in the end, is he not?  
He sobs once, twice , and then the tears come for him, too - why would they ever make a choice ? That doesn't seem very fair , does it?  
He whimpers and leans into Xander as he, too , finally mourns .  
Two men belatedly mourning , because they needed to be strong when it happened .  
But now, nobody's watching . Nobody will judge, will they ? It's just the two of them, filling the room with soft whimpers and sobs in memory of the women who loved them the most dearly. 

" Laslow..." Xander whispers, after the storm has calmed . " Will you please stay the night ? 

Laslow nods as he wipes his tears. 

" Of course," he smiles .   
Xander tucks himself in bed first, leaving space enough for Laslow . They had given the prince a double bed - even if he had never taken a lover. It was big, convenient... But also empty .   
That summarised royalty too well, didn't it ? Lavish, extravagant, over the top - but hollow .  
Laslow covered himself with the warm blankets all the way up to his nose . He leaned into Xander's space, and Xander did the same in an unspoken agreement.   
Laslow held onto Xander's arm tentatively , and Xander stretched an arm to properly hold him, Laslow's head now resting on Xander's chest .  
Laslow gave him a small, tired smile .

" Goodnight, Milord ."

" Xander."

" Goodnight, Xander ."

" Goodnight, Laslow ."

" Inigo ."

" Goodnight, Inigo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello gamers thanks for reading I'm gayrobotninjafucker on tumlr


End file.
